Fix you
by bettingonyou
Summary: Veo en tí todo lo que no tengo.


Los personajes son propiedad de **Cassandra Clare**.

Esto de sentido no tiene nada, pero los Lightwoods me dan todos los feelings y no pude evitarlo. Heh.

**"I was drunk and angry and stupid...and writting".**

* * *

><p><em>And the tears come streaming down your face.<em>  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace.<em>  
><em>When you love someone but it goes to waste.<em>  
>FIX YOU, COLDPLAY.<p>

Siempre había pensado que su hermana no era tan fuerte como ella aparentaba, sabía que no era nada más que un escudo que ella utilizaba para no dejar que nadie la lastimara. Y siempre había mantenido aquel pensamiento "Todo se destruye al final".

Alec no sabe cómo es que sus padres murieron en aquella guerra en Idris, ni cómo es que Jace terminó huyendo del Instituto junto con Clary. Si, su Jace, su parabatai, su mejor amigo, su primer amor, su todo. Jamás se había imaginado que algo así iba a suceder. Jamás había imaginado que Jace, el mejor cazador de sombras (según él) había terminado escapando de esta vida. De la vida que él sabía que era todo para él. "El amor nos hace mentirosos", había escuchado aquella frase mucho tiempo antes, cuándo Clary no era nada más que una molesta mundana que se paseaba por el instituto con aquel mundano que siempre andaba detrás de ella. _Mundanos_. La palabra bastaba.

Tampoco tiene ni la menor idea de cómo es que Magnus regresó con Camille, después de haberle jurado que no era nada más que su pasado y que él era su futuro y su fin. El amor nos hace mentirosos. Algo tenía que estar mal con aquella frase, no encajaba con la situación y tampoco tenía mucho sentido de acuerdo con su punto de vista. El amor nos hace soñadores y tontos. Eso debía ser.

Al final de cuentas, todas las personas que él creía que iban a estar con él hasta el día en que muriera, habían terminado por dejarlo cuándo más los necesitaba. Todos a excepción de una. Isabelle.

Isabelle, que no hacía nada más que encerrarse en su cuarto y gritar hasta que quedara sin aliento. Isabelle, que está tan destruida que ni siquiera puede ver a Alec a los ojos sin que termine sollozando.  
>Isabelle, la única persona que de verdad entendía a Alec.<p>

Los Lightwoods, la gente decía, era una de las familias más antiguas en el mundo pero ahora no eran nada más que dos fantasmas consumidos en su propio dolor.

―Eso no va a seguir así, Isabelle. No podemos. ―Le dice cuándo su hermana estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta e inmediatamente la toma del brazo impidiendo que continuara en su escape.

―No Alec, suéltame por favor. No me hagas esto. ―Le responde con la voz quebrada, irreconocible. No queda ningún rastro de la Isabelle que solía ser, de la que no tenía miedo a nada, que parecía que nada le afectaba y que su mundo estaba perfectamente bien. Esta es otra, una que tiene miedo a romperse si dice una sola palabra.

―No, Iz. No puedes seguir ocultándote. No podemos huir del dolor.

―No es el dolor del que me escondo, Alec. ¿No te das cuenta? Eres tú, del que estoy huyendo. Te evito porqué veo en ti todo lo que no tengo. Te evito porqué veo en ti todo lo que _si_ tengo. Porque _los veo _en tus ojos a cada uno de ellos. Max, Papá, Mamá, Jace.

Alec quiere evitar mostrar todas las emociones que se encuentra sintiendo en estos momentos, porque siempre era mejor fingir antes que admitir. Pero no con Isabelle. Nunca tenía que fingir cuando se encontraba con ella, porque era la única que lograba comprenderlo, la única que estaba ahí cuando todo su mundo se derrumbaba, la única que siempre iba a estar con él. Su hermana, su sangre, su mejor amiga. Su alma gemela.

No soporta verla en aquel estado, así que lo único que puede hacer para reconfortarla es abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, quiere dejarle saber que él nunca podría dejarla. Que aquel dolor que ella siente es compartido. Que no está sola y que siempre contará con él.

Es verla en aquel estado tan trágico y sentir que el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos. Es saber que nunca volverá a ser su Izzy. Es darse cuenta de lo mucho que siempre la ha amado. Abrir los ojos y entender que ella era la única que no lo había abandonado.

Pero en sus brazos se siente tan frágil, tan quebradiza y lo único que quiere es protegerla de todo dolor que pueda sentir (si es que puede sentir más).

Es sentirse tan impotente. El saber que ni siquiera importa cuántos _Iratze_s trate de dibujar, el sufrimiento seguirá en ambos, sin importar cuánto los destruya. Pero al menos tratará de ser fuerte, por ambos. Porque no se permite perderla ahora que no tiene nada.


End file.
